RWBY episode 10 alternat
by RUBYinzDark
Summary: my own ideas of what should have happened after episode 9
1. Chapter 1

Weiss volunteered for the test to see who is a true hunter/ huntress. Weiss is standing in front of the class in her combat skirt and equipped with myrtenaster and ready for combat the professor steps to the growling cage ready with his blunder-axe.

Peter port: "Are you ready?"

Weiss: "Always"

So then the professor opens the cage and with unrealistic speed similar to Ruby's a black shadow flashes out at the annoyed team mate of team rwby all Weiss had time to do was raises her weapon to block the attack of large claws Weiss was knocked back across the room with massive force against the wall and disarmed Weiss was so un prepared for such a power full opponent she could not even stand and everyone has a chance to see the attacker it was a beowolf and it was quite large with many scars. How does such a large beowolf fit in the cage but then at the same moment it was there it was gone again Weiss was still down not able to fend for herself so team rwby decide to intervene for their team mate so Yang and Blake rush towards Weiss but before there even half way there they were passed by a gust of rose petals and they noticed that the beowolf has stopped its attack and rush over to wises to help her and notice there leader Ruby in between the wolf and them right in the wolfs face. The whole class gasps when they notice ruby alone has stopped the creature of grim. She has her hand tightly around its snout and brought its head down to eye level with her and stairs intensely. Ruby's squad is surprised and slightly amazed but no one dares make a sound as if to provoke the spectacle Ruby's squad were watching ruby and the wolf then Ruby's squad mates eyes converge on the creature of grim's feral eyes and notice the rage and anger in them but there concentrating on Ruby her squad watch as the wolfs eyes go from anger to realization then to hate but fearing hate then the feared predator turns and runs back to the confines of the cage with a mix of whimpering and an angry growl. Ruby turns around and checks on her squad Weiss is being held up by Blake and yang witch are watching the wolf run away but Weiss is concentrating on Ruby but she looks into her eyes for a quick moment to see the anger and hate in her eyes to be struck with fear by her leader and supposed friend before they turn to their normal cute teenage self. The whole class is stuck in an awkward silence so yang broke the silence saying

Yang: "never do that again Ruby it could have killed you, you didn't even draw even your weapon"

Ruby: "I didn't have to if I was in life threating danger professor Port would have gotten it and saved us"

Yang: "I don't care you need to stop worrying me like that"

Ruby turns to Weiss to see if she is okay

Ruby: "are you ok"

Weiss is too frightened of her leader to respond everyone gets worried so they bring her to the infirmary. The medic says Weiss is not to gravely injured her aura helped protect her and healed any major harm but they are keeping her there for tonight to make sure she fully recovers but otherwise it's a mystery why she does not speak the gang is glad their team mate is not badly injured but they still worry for her reason for not speaking they wonder if it's the trauma of being defeated so easily by the beo wolf.


	2. reveng from the past

The next day Weiss has been released from the infirmary since she has fully recovered and is speaking again but at lunch break Weiss comes to their room to find everyone doing class work but she looks up at Ruby and is reminded of the previous day and runs away everyone is silent

Yang: Well that was random

Ruby: I wonder what's with her

Blake: The infirmary said she is fully recovered and back to normal at least that's what they said

Yang: well then what's her problem?

Blake: No clue

Ruby: we should go find her lets split up and search for her

Yang: but Ruby you have a combat test coming up

Ruby: wait, what, are you sure?

Yang: yes I am but me and Blake will keep looking so don't worry

Ruby: ok let's meet up at the arena later then

Yang: ok

Ruby: see you there

Yang: let's go Blake

Blake: ok

So everyone splits up to find there friend. Yang was checking the restroom when she hears whimpering so Yang investigated one of the stalls and opens it to find a white haired mess

Yang: Weiss is that you

Weiss: Go away!

Yang: What's wrong?

Weiss: Nothing

Yang: Obviously something so tell me what

Weiss: It, its Ruby

Yang: Hey what about Ruby!

Weiss: It's that look in her eyes yesterday

Yang: Oh you seen them now have you

Weiss: I have never see some much hate, anger, and pain in someone its scary, wait you know about that

Yang: Well yeah she is my sister

Weiss: But you two are so…

Yang: Not related by blood

Weiss: Oh that explains so much

Yang: Yeah well before my family adopted her she lived with her grandmother out somewhere in faraway woods

Weiss: Wait they lived out there with who knows what

Yang: Yeah they never were bothered by anything out there till Ruby turned nine then they were attacked

Weiss: Creatures of grim

Yang: Yes Beowolfs lots of them you see before Ruby's grandmother took her in she was a huntress if I remember correctly she has killed thousands of monsters even before the great-war

Weiss: I don't know if I heard of her, what's her name?

Yang: I think it was summer but Only Ruby and Qrow know for sure

Weiss: Oh, well what happened?

Yang: her grandmother fought with everything she had to protect Ruby but there were way to many eventually she fell while Ruby was hiding she saw the whole thing so naturally that look in her eyes is of pain, anger, and hate

Weiss: I see but how did she get out alive

Yang: Ruby left her hiding spot and attempted to kill the remaining wolfs

Weiss: Gasps then what

Yang: Then Qrow got there just in time to save her she started to attack the wolfs but got saved in time

Weiss: Who's Qrow?

Yang: he is her uncle and teacher at signal academy he taught her everything she knows

Weiss: Ah

Yang: Yeah so back to Ruby I know how you feel it was scary to have her around at first

Weiss: that look in her eyes?

Yang: Yes and no at first she never spoke and she secluded herself from us very often and sometimes she would run away

Weiss: Why?

Yang: To avenge her grandmother

Weiss: she went back to their home

Yang: Yes every once and awhile we would come home to find her gone and some weapons so we would worry and call Qrow and go looking for her we noticed she always went back to her grandmothers cabin by the time we could reach her she would have killed maybe three wolfs before we stop her one time she attacked my dad when he tried to stop her that threw her over an emotional line for a long time I hated and feared her but I always stayed by her ready for anything but then she started getting attached to me and staying by my side so I learned to love her so I showed her the good in the world and over time she became to start to care again

Weiss: Then why is it her wish to become a huntress?

Yang: because she could never forget what happened to her grandmother and that hate for creatures of grim stayed with her so every moment she got she would practice fighting and begging Qrow or anyone to teach her and then her career chooses came and everyone did their best to hide the huntress option from her but one day Qrow came over and invited her to signal, and without hesitation she agreed but before they left my dad and Qrow got in a fight we cared for her as if she was one of us so he pleaded not for him to do this but Ruby wanted to go so we could not stop her but I had already started huntress training to

Weiss: wow I never knew it must have been difficult for them to have both of you leave

Yang: Yeah its ok at times and I'm surprised Ruby can hold it in

Weiss: Yeah but I'm still surprised that beo wolf stood down

Yang: Yeah I wonder if it recognized her from her pass

Weiss: Yeah I wonder to

Yang: hmm I wonder, hey isn't today the live combat test?

Weiss: Yes why

Yang: Oh no

Weiss: What

Yang: We need to move let's go find professor Port

Weiss: Okay but why

Yang: I have a question for him that he should know the answer for

Weiss: He should be at the arena for combat tests

Yang: Oh yeah Ruby has combat test today so let's go

Weiss: Ok

So they leave the restroom and rush as fast as possible. They get there just in time to see the doors lock Ruby in the arena

Weiss: Well she's not getting out

Yang: Why?

Weiss: once those doors lock they don't open till all the opponents are dead or the person being tested in this case Ruby's aura gets way to low but there is also post to be an injection of a special micro machine that they get before combat that will put them to sleep on command

Yang: Well hopefully Ruby will be fine then looks there's professor Port now over there

They sprint over to the professor

Yang: Professor

Peter: Yes

Yang: How old is the oldest monster here?

Peter: Well I could not say but I know of some Beowolfs from around the time of Great War

Yang: Oh no this is not good

Peter: Why do you say that?

Yang: You need to get Ruby out now

Peter: Why?

Yang: Because that Beowolf in class recognized her from when they attacked when she was 9 so there must be more and they will want revenge on Ruby

Peter: Oh my but the doors have locked

Yang Oh right they can't open till it's over, oh no RUBY!

Ruby could not hear what was going on outside the arena all she could hear was a lot of pounding and lots of growling. Back to professor Port he notices one of his janitorial staff rushing to him

Janitor: Professor, professor

Peter: What is it boy

Janitor: It's the Beowolfs their all going berserk and breaking out of the cages

Peter: Oh my is everyone ok I must get over there immediately

Janitor: No we locked them down stairs and they did not attack anyone they were just heading for the arena here is anyone down there

The janitor looks down to notice Ruby

Janitor: Oh no we can't get her out the wolfs have not been injected with the C.R either

Peter: oh dear it appears you were right Yang but all we can do is wait

Everyone hears a loud pounding and then all the doors in the front of the arena burst open at once and tons of Beo wolfs captured through time rush forward at Ruby at once

Peter: Beowolfs can age for quite a long time

Yang: I see that

Ruby right away begins the attack and starts shooting her attackers to start lowering over overwhelming opponents numbers there are many Beo wolfs they keep getting really close so Ruby jumps and shoots them so it pushes her away from the mass of wolfs.

Yang: Professor is that the Beo wolf from class that one day?

Peter: Oh my, it is I wonder what it is doing

Yang: Uh oh it's getting behind Ruby

Ruby is getting some distance from the horde of wolfs but then the scared wolf attacked her from behind she was able to block the attack but the force threw her across the room and she hits the wall

Yang: RUBY!

Ruby gets up right away but this time she aims for the scared wolf but its hiding in the mass of its brethren so she quickly changes ammo and begin her second attack she goes right through the middle killing everything in her way and comes out the other side just to get swiped out by the scared wolf again she is sent flying but this time she is ready she redirects herself by shooting towered the way she is going and heads right back at the scared Beo wolf but anther wolf has taken its place already so she kills it instead so she takes stance there and hold her position. From where Yang is he can only see a mass of black and red and lots of limbs, casing, and roses flying around

Yang: Wow I don't think I have seen Ruby fight this intensely

Peter: Indeed

Yang: It looks like she could do this

She would kill anything when it gets to close but she was not prepared for a small projectile the attack hits her left arm she is injured survirly she is lucky she didn't lose her arm but she drops Crescent Rose. Ruby scrambles to get her weapon but then the scared Beo wolf is in front of her with the remaining Beo wolfs then she is hit across the arena yet again Ruby's aura is getting low but not low enough to be critical and open the doors Ruby is sitting agents a wall clutching her wounded left arm. The scared Beo wolf approaches her growling it's in her face again there eye to eye again Ruby or the wolf show no fear

Ruby: KILL me, kill me like you did my grandmother!

the wolfs understand and were about to do so till the scared wolf stops them and bites Ruby's right shoulder she screams in agony it held on for a moment then it lets go but Ruby has already passed out the scared wolf howls and starts backing off and leaves the arena. Blake reaches the arena to the frenzy before Ruby gets bitten

Blake: Yang I can't find Weiss oh hey Weiss are you ok?

Weiss: Yeah but you should not be asking me that

Weiss points down to Ruby

Blake: Oh no is that

Yang: Yes

Weiss: Her aura is getting low

Yang: But not low enough

Blake: Hey is that the Beo wolf from class?

Yang: Yeah it's been targeting her, wait hey what's in its hand?

Weiss: Is that a dead Beowolf claw?

Blake: I think so

Weiss: Hey it just threw it at Ruby

Yang: Oh god it got Ruby's left arm she cants fight

Blake: That had to hurt it hit her across the room her aura is almost at critical

Weiss: What's she saying?

Yang: Oh no please no Ruby

Weiss: What did she say?

Yang: She said kill me like you did my grandmother

Weiss: Oh god

Blake: Grandmother?

Weiss: Later

Blake: Oh my god it just bit her

Weiss: Her aura its critical the door is unlocking lets go

Yang, Weiss, and Blake rush down but professor port follows but is unable to keep up and they start attacking the left over Beowolfs but the scared wolf was no wear to be found so they rush to Ruby Yang picks her up and rushes to the infirmary.


	3. medical mystery

Yang: Ruby has been in the infirmary for 3 days now and they don't tell me anything

Weiss: Well they don't, well they should tell all of use or at least you something

Yang gets a call

Yang: Hello, yes finally, I'm on my way. That was the infirmary they finally want to talk

Yang opens the door

Yang: Well let's go

And they leave for the infirmary the trio gets to the main desk of the infirmary

Nurse: Hi you must me Yang the doctor is expecting you right this way but only

Yang: there with me

Nurse: But

Yang: 'it's ok!

Nurse: hmmp fine

They go to the doctor's office

Doctor: Ah you must be Yang nice to meet you I wish under better circumstances but oh and you to must be Weiss and Blake any ways let's get to it you might want to sit down

Yang: Um ok

Doctor: You see I did a couple test on Ruby while she rested

Yang: Why?

Doctor: Because how fast she recovered you see after one hour you brought her here she fully recovered

Yang: and you had her here for 3 days

Doctor: well usually it's impossible to heal so fast from critical injury's like that but she did and we found some interesting stuff well let's start with her file it says her human is that right

Yang: Yes, um where is this going?

Doctor: well I did 3 different test and they all say she is a wolf or should I say faunus but her medical record and you say human but then aging it's possible that when she got bitten by the beowolf that it passed on some of its genes forcefully it looks like but I have never heard of humans turning into a faunus by getting bitten or anything for that fact is there anything you can tell me about her pass that could lead to this?

Yang tells the story about Ruby so that Blake and the doctor know

Doctor: ok well now we know why they acted like that but her DNA being altered like this? It must mean that Ruby had an ancestor with genetics of wolfs

Yang: so you're saying one of Ruby's ancestors was a Beowolf or a Faunus?

Doctor: that's possible but we don't know so we are going to study her and you need to let us know if you notice any changes about her

Yang: ok so changes like pointy ears and claws

Doctor: we don't know what to expect since we have never seen anything like this before as I have said

Yang: ok and Ruby

Doctor: ah yes she has been fully recovered so we will release her soon

Yang: ok I guess

Doctor: thank you for your time

Ruby was released in time to have dinner so everyone is in the mess hall

Yang: oh Ruby what did they do to you

Ruby: I don't know mostly sleep why how long was I gone for?

Yang: about 3 days now

Ruby: what! Have I missed anything?

Blake: no nothing good anyways you didn't know?

Ruby: they would have me constantly have me sleep

Weiss: interesting

Yang: hey Ruby you haven't eaten your cookies who are you!?

Ruby: oh there hard to eat

Yang: that's knew here pass one here

Yang takes a bite of a cookie has no reaction and finishes the cookie

Ruby: well

Yang: I don't see why you're having trouble with them there just fine to me

Yang gets curious

Yang: hey Ruby open wide

Ruby: why?

Yang: just do it

Ruby: umm ok

Everyone of team RWBY but Ruby notice rows of razor sharp teeth

Blake: umm

Yang: yeah I don't notice anything wrong

Weiss: umm Yang

Yang: yeah Weiss your right maybe we should go to our dorm and go to bed

Weiss: but

Yang stomps on Weiss's foot and puts a fork of salad in her mouth so she can't say anything

Blake: Well I'm tired I'm going

So everyone decide to go to sleep. Its midnight everyone is asleep but for Ruby stairs out the window at the cloudy night sky Yang wakes up and notices her sister sitting in the window sill

Yang: Ruby why are you still awake?

Ruby: it's a full moon

Yang: and what does a full moon have to do with sleeping, and how can you tell I can't see the moon it's so cloudy

Ruby: I just have so much energy I can't sleep

Yang: ok so stop eating sugar

Ruby: I haven't not even eaten the cookies remember

Yang: well try

Ruby: fine

Yang looks out the window just in time to see through a gap in the clouds to gaze at a bright full moon

Yang: hmm where did that come from?

Then Yang goes to sleep but Ruby just lays there unable to sleep with the urge to go run out in the night while Yang lays worried for her sister and her odd behavior so she decides that after classes she is going to the library to study and learn anything she can about Beowolf and Faunus history.


	4. Doctors,libarys, and menus

I'm sorry it has been taking me awhile to get this chapter done I have been working on my ideas, designs, and back story of my RWBY own character. what do you think of the name: Crim se Deng. and it might be another while till I get more but I do plan on posting my stories of my character when there done and hopefully I will get ideas of a team. and thank you for dealing with me this far it must be painful to read my bad punctuation and grammar but thank you. Ps feedback helps

* * *

The next day Yang is called to the infirmary after classes before she can get to the library

Doctor: so Yang how is you're sister?

Yang: well she is quit hyper but I could not say that is new.

Doctor: any changes?

Yang: no nothing.

Doctor: ok but you sound on edge and worried. Ok look I understand you're looking out for your sister but I need to know if there is anything different ok.

Yang: well ok she is acting odd she would not go to sleep last night she said she had lots of energy.

Doctor: hmm.

Yang: and she said she could sense a full moon.

Doctor: but it was way too cloudy to see it.

Yang: later that night I saw the moon it was a full one.

Doctor: interesting it seems she is bring effected quit quickly.

Yang: what do we do?

Doctor: well we can try to work on a cure or if she decides we can leave her be and she keeps going through these changes.

Yang: are you sure it's a good idea to let her what mutate?

Doctor: we don't know, this has not happened in decades so either choice she makes we can learn from this so we can know what to do next time.

Yang: oh and she has razor sharp teeth now, she can't even eat cookies right.

Doctor: so she is experiencing physical changes to not just mental?

Yang: yeah.

Doctor: oh dear.

Yang: what?

Doctor: I think we should get her here for a talk soon but for now I want you to get ready for dangerous behavior and I want you to learn about Beowolfs and I guess Faunus.

Yang: what to prepare to have a Beowolf as a sister?

Doctor: exactly.

Yang: oh boy.

Doctor: but in the meantime I'm going to prescribe you some tranquilizer and a syringe ok I need you to be mature and use this if she gets out of hand.

Yang: why me?

Doctor: you because I can't spare anybody to watch Ruby and your always with her.

Yang: well what if I'm not?

Doctor: well for now on you are.

Yang: and what should I tell Ruby?

Doctor: tomorrow I will call your squad down here.

Yang: ok.

Doctor: I would prefer to be the one to break the news to everyone ok.

Yang: got it doc and thank you.

Doctor: and remember be ready for anything.

Yang heads for the library. She finds herself in front of double doors with the sigh library over it so this must be it so she pushes open the double doors to the library and is stunned by how big it is. It seems to be as big as the large stage court yard that everyone assembled in when they first arrived at Beacon. Yang goes straight to the front desk since she doesn't know were anything is at.

Librarian: hello how may I help you?

Yang: hi yes can you help me find some books?

Librarian: well yes of course what subject?

Yang: Faunus, Beowolfs and everything in between.

Librarian: hmm class project?

Yang: no personal.

Librarian: interesting very well this way.

The librarian walks to an empty cart and leads Yang around the library while grabbing books eventually she had a decent pile of books on top of the cart. She put it next to a table for Yang to sit and read she thanks the librarian and sits she grabs the top book the first books is of Beowolf origins it turns out that Beowolfs were not just plain out creatures of Grimm they use to be Werewolf's which were men that turned into wolves because they were cursed or bitten by feral wolfs of Grimm which no longer existed. Then the cured person would mutate into half wolf and the other man and would be taken in as a wolf. But over time Werewolf's became Beowolfs because over generations they would keep turning less and less human till they were wolf with a more human form and more intelligence. But a newly turned person can switch between forms but is still mostly human but with advantages of a wolf like greater sense of smell, hearing and strength but most would go feral but researchers noticed that Faunuses were able to have more control and were highly less likely to go feral. But still had urges and needs of a wolf like they would require a change of diet which is a greater amount of meat favored rabbits sometimes a deprived Werewolf would attack people. If a werewolf was under fed their survival instincts would take over and they would need to eat so they hunt what they need to survive when it came down to. Yang was half glad and even more worried about her sister, she is going to need to make sure Ruby is eating enough or Velvet will be on the menu or even Blake. Yang has the sudden need to be there for her sister so Yang takes the book she was reading and grabs two other good thick books with her and checks them and leaves to go find her sister so she goes to her dorm. Before she enters she hears Ruby complaining to what she thinks is Weiss Yang opens the door

Ruby: I'm Hungry!

Weiss: you just ate and a lot.

Ruby: that was lunch.

Weiss: lunch was 3 hours ago.

Ruby: it's been that long?

Weiss: dinner is in 3 hours.

Ruby: I'm not going to make it.

Yang: ok Ruby lets go find food.

Ruby is instantly gone leaving behind rose petals in the room and Weiss is left picking them up. Yang is being pulled away she looks forward to realize its Ruby who is pulling her it's a nice surprise usually it's her that's dragging Ruby places even if this is for food. Yang needs to make sure Ruby is getting what she needs like extra food or its going to be someone on Ruby's menu which makes Yang nervous. Yang knows what she has to do for the safety of her sister and other students and she is going to respect and learn to cope with Ruby's decision tomorrow of weather it's a cure or some ears but she will be with her all the way.


	5. hunger

The next day Ruby is in class just before lunch so she is getting hungry but before lunch she is to spar with velvet this makes Yang very nervous. Yang knows that her sister is getting hungry so she loads up a ready needle with the tranquilizer that she was given just in case. she feels terrible that she would have to resort to using it but Yang is willing to do what it takes to keep people safe but manly her sister. Ruby has been sparring with Velvet for a while now Yang notices that Velvet is really good with using her aura as a shield and a weapon but will it hold against Ruby with her speed and strength. Velvet has been on the defense a lot now since she is realizing she can't hit Ruby she has been moving around way too much and taking lots of pot shots at her. But then Ruby changes it up and makes for a heavy over the head swing down on velvet Ruby was probably going for a finish but Velvet continues to hold the blade over her as a shield her aura is getting quite low but no one gives in and before her aura gives from Crescent Rose Ruby shoots and the end of the weapon goes into Velvets back. Everyone gasps as velvet is injured since her aura could not stop the blade enter her back but it didn't kill her since she was able to weaken the attack but not stop it. Ruby puts her weapon away and attempts to help Velvet and Goodwitch comes rushing and attends to the injured Faunus. She orders everyone to give to give them space and works on emergency healing with their auras Yang notice that Ruby is stepping back and looking confused and more surprised than anyone there. Ruby just stairs at her hands with the blood on them she could smell it and it oddly smells good to Ruby and she starts scaring herself she thinks it smells good and wants to lick her fingers she can't fight the urge and licks her finger and is surprised at how good it is and right continues to lick her fingers lick crazy her hands are clean not she looks up and sees more blood and gets up but then she notices she is looking over everyone how did she get here she wonders and then looks at her hands she has black fur and large white claws. She stares at her hands and wonders for a moment how that happened but then she hears screams and looks down to see everyone looking at her with fear she attempts to ask what's wrong but instead a loud growl is released from her throat. Everyone runs away and clears the room she notices a person on the floor in a pool of blood she notices that she is hungry and her blood tasted good so she steps forward and then a woman with a purple cape steps between them and this annoys Ruby the woman that Ruby is unable to identify raises a stick to Ruby this makes her laugh but a howl is released instead so the random woman swings her stick and several beams of light come out and hits her. This infuriates Ruby and makes this woman her new target she charges at the woman but hits something like a solid wall and sees a circle of light in her way but then she is talked by something very strong and feels a very faint prick on her body. Ruby feels everything gets heavy she is unable to get back up she looks at what's hit her she sees a golden mass on her chest. She thinks she knows thus person but can't place it then the gold hair moves and a face with sad crying lilac eyes and this strikes Ruby emotionally somehow then she remembers that this girl is her sister then she blacks out. Ruby wakes up and finds herself strapped to a bed she takes a moment to look around and relives she's in the infirmary she calls out and right away a doctor appears and says good morning this sets off an alarm in Ruby's head last thing she remembers is sparring with velvet in class before lunch. She asks the doctor how long she's been out the nurse responds with a nervous 3 weeks this shocks Ruby deeply and bombards the doctor with questions like how her team is and why she can't remember what's happened the doctor stops her and tells her that she will explain when her team gets there so the doctor leaves. Ruby is left in silence for a couple of minutes and hears a loud commotion and then her curtain is thrown aside and Ruby is met by her sister and her team trailing behind and Yang right away gets to work in her straps. In no time Ruby is free and hugging her sister Yang says she was so very worried about her since she had attacked goodwitch and would not wake up this info surprised Ruby greatly and begins to wonder what she was talking about so she asks her sister. Yang then realizes that Ruby could not remember what happened but before she could respond the doctor interrupts and has all of them go to her office. So everyone files in and takes a seat Weiss to the left of the doctor Ruby next to her then Yang and Blake on the right they sit quietly and wait for the doctor to begin. For a minute the doctor reads a file witch team RWBY assume its Ruby's the doctor looks at the four girls in front of her and begins

Doctor: ok girls I'm going to be blunt with you here. Ruby you're a werewolf

Everyone but Yang is confused

Doctor: you see when that beowolf bit you last month it also cursed you witch made you by way you now sharp teeth, increased hunger, and when you changed your form to one of a beowolf and it also awoken your dormant faunus DNA

Ruby: so I'm a werewolf, Faunus?

Doctor: yes that's about it. And now that we all are up to speed its time you make a decision

Ruby: witch is?

Doctor: with your help we can work on a cure of this curse. Or you could not have a cure and live with the curse the chose is yours and you have to make it now.


	6. decisions

hello and thank you for bearing with me and my grammar and spelling for this long. I try to keep this story going but it takes time to think of how I should continue (chapter 7 soon surprisingly. hopefully). any ways at this point I'm thinking about having the story split at this point to where she goes cureless (here) and another with a cure (likely to be a shorter story but if you want it I could work on it.( for the readers) and I highly support feed back I need all the help I can get to be a better writer. and I'm planning to post my RWBY OC soon so when it happens I wish for feed back of what you think of (him). and thank you again for dealing with me and enjoy. :)

I do not own RWBY but some of my ideas do stray from the actual story (for now). If my ideas get put into the actual RWBY witch I would be honored to have happen. (unlikely). hey a person can dream.

* * *

Doctor: with your help we can work on a cure for this curse. Or you could not have a cure and live with the curse the choice is yours and you have to make it now.

Ruby: this curse is a challenge and I have lived with and overcame many challenges in my life and this is no different. I have been challenged and never backed down and I won't now, I choose to live with this curse.

Everyone looks at Ruby surprised and amazed at the young girl's quick but meaning full speech Yang is first to react.

Yang: Ruby we are with you every step of the way.

Doctor: very well Ruby but we are still going to have to take cautious safety measures for the safety of other students especially after what happened with the sparring match you had previously so we want you and your sister together at all times and we will do periodical checkups to check your progress.

Ruby: progress? You mean of how I'm handling this?

Doctor: yes and how your body responds to its physical and mental changes.

Ruby: like when I transform?

Doctor: yes and your current one's like your teeth.

Ruby: wait my teeth Yang said there fine?

Ruby opens her mouth to feel her teeth there back to normal.

Ruby: see.

Doctor: but Yang said they were changed? And they were all very sharp?

Yang, Weiss, and Blake all say at the same time they were.

Doctor: hmm well it seems they turned back to normal for now. Anywise I want you to take it easy otherwise you are free to go.

They thank the doctor and leave.

Ruby: I need something to eat badly.

Yang: yeah I'm hungry to.

They all agree to go to the cafeteria to get something to eat manly for Ruby. And no one wants the alternative. Everyone is amazed at how much Ruby has eaten everyone decide to go back to their dorm to lay down and do some work. But Ruby wants to go for a walk Yang tells her to be back before dusk Ruby agrees and leaves.

Ruby has been walking for a bit and realizes she has walked in to the emerald forest she remembers being here for her initiation for beacon and remembers there's monsters here but has the urge to continue so she does but she is not sure why.

Ruby was been walking for a while now she didn't notice but it got dark.

Ruby: it's getting late I should go back before Yang gets worried.

Ruby thinks out loud but then a strange voice interrupts her thoughts.

?: ah so you finally found us.

Ruby is surprised and instinctively reaches for her weapon but she has never retrieved it so she is unarmed. Ruby hears a growling then she hears it surround her. There Beowolfs a whole pack of them she can't fight all of them without her weapon then she hears the voice again but can't tell were its coming from.

?: do not be alarmed I'm having them stand down they can't see you like I can.

Ruby: who are you what do you mean these monsters listen to no one.

?: what do you mean of course they listen and they obey their elder for I am elder of the pack Dolphus.

Ruby: so you're a Beowolf?

Dolphus: of course.

Ruby: then how come I can understand you?

Dolphus: this is the cause of the gift one of our brethren gave you.

Ruby: you mean this curse? Of being a werewolf a man and wolf?

Dolphus: your people see it as a curse but we place it upon few of your people as an honor. A gift to those that are worthy and we are here to bring you to your new home to live with your new brothers.

Ruby: I already have a home and a sister I have a family that I will not abandon.

Dolphus: you stay true to your pack I respect that but you will need to be with your own kind till you learn to control your new powers witch I see that have not fully developed so I am willing to give you time.

Ruby: why are you so keen on taking me away from the people I care about?

Dolphus: we are only going to teach. you we do not attend to keep you no, that would not work we have learned in the pass it would not we merely want you to be able to control yourself we are here to help. We will give you time to get use to the idea say your farewells and we will retrieve you for we will not allow a honor placed upon you go to waste and have you lose yourself and go feral like others that we have failed.

Ruby: will I see my friends and family again?

Dolphus: of course but it depends on you for how much and how long you're training will take.

Ruby: I will consider this but for now I wish to return to my team.

Dolphus: very well but remember don't lose yourself for there is no return from darkens.

And with that and older looking Beowolf bows down then followed by all of them so Ruby leaves and heads back to her dorm its late and she is tired. When Ruby returns to her dorm she is met by Weiss and Yang pacing about the room but once she entered she is bombarded by Questions from both older girls

Weiss: where were you?

Yang: I said get back before dusk I was worried!

Weiss: we both were

Yang: wait since when did you care?

Weiss: since we were put on to a team together. I don't want to lose one a team mate it would make me look bad.

Ruby: ok ok stop you to its ok I got caught in a conversation for longer than I anticipated ok

Yang: a conversation? With who?

Ruby: oh um no one

Yang: well obviously someone

Ruby: well actually it wasn't a someone one but a something

This makes yang laugh

Yang: what were you talking to a robot?

This makes her crack up but Weiss and Blake gives her a blank stare.

Ruby: no I wasn't talking to a robot and if you must know it was a beowolf.

This snaps Yang out of her laughter and gets Blake interested.

Yang: ha that's not funny Ruby.

Ruby: I'm being serious Yang I went for a walk and the next thing I know I'm in the emerald forest and I'm surrounded by a pack of them and one talks to me.

Yang: it talked to you ok sure and how did you speak to it and about what?

Ruby: it spoke into my head and it says it needs to take me away for a while to train me to use my gift and I have some time to say bye.

Yang: don't worry Ruby I won't let them take you. Your big sister is here to protect you.

Ruby: thanks Yang. Any ways let's go to bed I'm tired

Ruby goes to sleep that night thinking she should go. She knows she can't fully control her new abilities yet since what happened to Velvet and she doesn't want to hurt anyone she cares about especially Yang and her team. So she makes her decision that she will go with Dolphus when he comes to get her and she will learn to control herself and get strong with her new given strength. And with that her minded is set and she is able to rest with slightly more ease.


	7. a new home

Hi I'm am very sorry that I have not posted for this story for awhile. I have been stuck with school work and sports. But I have been working on my OC story a lot so I sort of forgot to post this chapter I had it ready but I have been dumb and not realized its been done so sorry for the wait and here it is.

P.S. I like to have reviews for my mistakes because I'm not very good and I want to become better for you guys thank you and enjoy till next one.

* * *

The next day Ruby is awoken early by some pesky birds and oddly enough Blake wakes up at the same time Ruby climbs down and greets Blake.

Ruby: morning Blake.

Blake: good morning Ruby. But why are u awake so early?

Ruby: I don't know I guess those pesky birds woke me up.

Blake: yeah I know how you feel. Wait what?

Blake jumps out of her bed at Ruby and grabs the younger girl's shoulders looks at her, let's go of her rubs her eyes and stares at Ruby.

Blake: oh dear this is new.

Ruby: what!

Ruby squeals and at this point Yang and Weiss wake up.

Weiss: what is with all the commotion? We are trying to sleep.

Then Weiss looks at ruby and stops.

Weiss: oh I see.

Ruby: what? See what? What is with you guys?

Yang pops up with a mirror and holds it in front of Ruby. Ruby examines herself and she notice she has a pair of extra ears. Ears of an animal like a cat or a dog most likely the second. This highly startles Ruby she screams and breaks the mirror this causes Yang to freak out over her mirror and Ruby touches her ears.

Ruby: they feel weird but there kind of cute. Any ways since we are up we may as well as get ready for classes.

Everyone takes turns to get ready one at a time they leave for the showers once there already they leave for breakfast then classes.

Later in the day Ruby is sitting board in a class trying to pay attention to a lecture but can't she thinks the teacher was talking about different metals a blade could be made of but then she is interrupted by a slightly familiar voice.

Delphos: we are her and waiting out in front you must hurry before blood is shed your people are getting nervous.

Ruby: ok I will be there soon.

Teacher: do you have something to share with the class Ms. Rose?

Ruby: acutely yes. Good bye. This most likely the last time for a while you will see me.

And with that Ruby leaves and heads for the front entrance of the school.

Teacher: where do you think you're going Ms. Rose!

Ruby: a different kind of training.

She says as she walks without turning around.

Yang: Ruby where do you think you're going.

Yang yells as she chases after her younger sister.

Yang attempts to catch her sister but every time she rounds a corner Ruby does she can't get closer she knows Ruby is fast but it looks like she is just walking eventually they get outside to see a large pack of Beowolfs and several teachers and other staff like professor Port. Ruby continues to walk forward to the pack but yang yells out.

Yang: ruby what are you doing?

This causes professor port to turn around to the commotion and he notices Ruby walking towards him.

Port: stop right there young lady theses Beowolfs are very dangerous stay back and let us handle this.

But Ruby doesn't seem to notice so Professor Port pits his hand on Ruby's shoulder to stop her but right before he could grab her his hand swings at a gust of rose petals. He is surprised at the girls speed and almost falls over as the young girl continues to walk to the pack. Ruby stops in front of the elder of the pack.

Ruby: I'm here and ready to go I wish to say bye one last time.

The rest of team RWBY and JNPR appear next to Yang they ask her what's going on but she is unsure herself. Ruby walks up to everyone.

Ruby: I'm sorry to do this to everyone but it is time I part ways for now but I will be back not sure when but sometime so this is good bye.

Yang steps up to Ruby but Ruby steps back at the same time.

Yang: what are you talking about you said you would stay.

Ruby: yang don't. And no I didn't. Yang I need to do this I lost control once with velvet and I could not live with myself if I hurt any of you.

Yang: it will be ok we can find away.

Ruby: no this is the only way they can teach me how to control it ok.

Yang: ruby don't go you are our leader we need you.

Ruby: no I can't be a leader if I lose control and attack one of you.

Yang: but?

Ruby: NO! No yang I can't so this is good bye for the time being.

And with that Ruby turns around and walks to the Beowolfs.

Delphos: are ready to go now?

Yes Ruby says out loud.

Nora: wow is she talking to a Beowolf?

Yang: yes. Somehow.

Delphos: then climb in we must make with haste.

Everyone watches in amazement has Ruby climbs onto the Beowolfs shoulder and holds onto one of the spikes sticking out of its back and it sprints off with Ruby and the whole pack is gone.

Yang: she's gone. I knew it would happen but like this.

The teachers usher everyone back into the building for a lock down since the breach everyone is locked in the stage room. Yang takes a corner and sits down and Blake sits with her to comfort her but Yang breaks out crying people notice this and crowed and ask what's happing? Blake waves them away but Yang keeps repeating.

Yang: they took her. Why did they have to take her? I said I would protect her and now she is gone.

This puts the other students into a frenzy of panic.

Students: someone got kidnapped!

And roamers were spread.

Ruby is on the shoulder of Delphos they go pretty fast but Ruby is still way faster but she enjoys the ride to where ever there going. After a while they reach a cave everyone enters and she gets off

Delphos: this will be your new home get some rest we start early tomorrow.

Ruby finds a corner and covers herself in her cape and closes her eyes. She attempts to sleep but so many things buzz in her mind like did she do the right thing, why did this have to happen to her, and will her sister her team be ok without her. But Ruby falls asleep and dreams about her friends and what's going on at school her hopes her sister is ok but she needs to do this she could not deal with herself if she hurts someone else well Maybe Cardin but that's a different issue. But all she can do is learn to control herself and get stronger and when she is ready she will return to her team and lead them the way its post to be. She wants to be the friend, the leader, not the danger.


End file.
